Tweedledee
Tweedledee, who is both the sister and partner of Tweedledum, has a commanding presence and values loyalty above all else. She is an "S-Class" ES Member rivailing Alv and Dvergr. Tweedledee has the ability to control electricity and can create an effect similar to Lumieré's Puppet. She often scolds her brother for calling her "sister" while on duty. Tweedledee also has a strong sense of pride. While she doesn't agree with Eclipse's secretive nature towards the ES Members, she still trusts her. She also seems to have a deep bond with Lumiere, probably because of their similar abilities. Appearance Tweedledum is a physical sixteen-year-old and probably the second shortest female of the E.S Unit, being around Un-ou's high. She has long black hair reaching her mid-back and like her brother she has red eyes. Kiddy Grade In Kiddy Grade, Tweedledee is only seen in two different outfits; her mission outfit and her everyday outfit. Both of these are chinese themed, with corresponding designs and decorations. Mission outfit Her mission outfit consist of a white dress, which is similar cut to a Qipao, that reach her mid thighs. The dress is flared with pale pink frills at its end. The dress has diffrent coloured accents. Two red accents, one on her right shoulder and one that goes like a band to three quarters around her waist. The dress if further decorated with two roses on the bottom right side of the dress. Moreover the dress has golden outlines on the bottom, at the top and one that goes from top to bottom. As accessories, she wears long, white gloves that end just under her armpits, and long boots that end at the middle of her thights. These boots have a red accent on them, both which start from the middle top of the boot, just under the v-shaped cut,and end on the other side of the bood, making it seem like a rhombus shape when looked from the side. She also wears the same red, heart shaped hairclips as she wears every time she appears on screen. As make-up, she wears red lipstick, usually only on the bottom half of her lips. Everyday outfit Her everyday outfit consists of a dress and high heeled shoes. The dress' main colour is blue, and has white and yellow as sub-colours. The upper part of the dress has a modern version of a Qipao collar, with two buttons instead of the traditional knots. The collar above the buttons is also more loose than the collar on Tweedledee's mission outfit. The upper part, which if light blue coloured ends in short sleeves. There is an asymmetrical dark blue part to the dress, which starts from the middle of the upper bit and ends in the middle of the lower bit. This shape goues from under the right armpit up to the left shoulder, where is meets the lihe of the armpit, creating a pointy shape. The dress from under the shape if dark blue, and ends in a petal shaped cut, creating the impression of a flower-like bottom half. At the end of each of these petals, there is a golden outline, which separates the blue from the lower part of the dress. Under the golden outline, there is a white, much more flowy skirt, which ends just about above the knees. The skirt itself resembles a flower, with the tight, less flowy blue part and cut-out giving it the shape of a flower. Tweedledee also wears low-heeled shoes, with blue as their main colour and white as their sub-colour. The entire heel of the shoe is white. The blue part of the shoe starts above the shoes' heels, and ends at the tip of the shoe. As accessories, Tweedledee wears her red, heart shaped hairclips. For make-up, she wears the same make-up as she does while on her missions; red lipstick, which is usually only seen on the bottom lip. Kiddy Girl-And In Girl-and Tweedledee is mostly shown in her mission clothes. From Kiddy Grade to Kiddy Girl-And, she changed her mission outfit and her hairstyle. She now wears her hair in two buns with two pigtails falling out of the buns. The pigtails reach to around her chest, because she's never seen wearing her hair open in Girl-and it's not possible to say just how long her hair is now. She changed her overknee boots from Kiddy Grade to ballerinas, which are purplish red in color with a black tip. Her dress was changed to a white skirt and a asiatic styled shirt, which ends in a zigzag cut. The shirt has a high collar, and the top part of the shirt is also colored black until shortly above her chest. Otherwise the shirt is in the same purplish red color as Tweedledee's shoes. It also has golden outlines at the shirt and the bottom, with bows at the bottom at every zigzag. It also has a golden bow at the collar, closing the shirt, which is slightly open from where the bow close it down to the color change from black to purplish red. A golden strip also runs over the middle of the top with buttons over it, closing the shirt. The sleeves are detache and go from around the high of the armpits to her wrists. They are in the same color as the shirt and a golden band with a bow at the top holding them in place. The bottom of the sleeves are decorated with pink flower prints and white frills at the end. Personality She is a nice girl, that is shown to have a strong sense of pride and to be fiercely loyal to the GOTT, so much that she would even follow orders to do things she dislike, like using a virus to make Donnerschlag and La Muse to attack Lumiere and Éclair. When on missions she is usual the one to take command and dislikes it when her brother calls her sister on one. Moreover, on missions she can be rather ruthless. She also worries over her friends, like when she comes to visit Lumiere when she is sick. Etymology Tweedledee was one of the twins in Alice in Wonderland. However, they not only were male, but they used their names that they are referred to as their surnames, while Tweedledee in Kiddy Grade uses it as a first name. Symbols Tweedledee has two red roses on her dress; the two roses are linked as they touch each other's stems. The rose has many symbols; it represents love, honor, faith, beauty, balance, passion, wisdom, intrigue, devotion, sensuality and timelessness. However, the two roses interlinked have a different meaning as well; they represent mutual love and affection, which shows the deep bond Tweedledee and Tweedledum are sharing. Trivia *When on missions, Tweedledum often calls her "sister", which she rebukes him for. *Tweedledee has two pigtails in Kiddy Girl-and; one of them is always in the front, while the other is at her back. **Ascoeur wore her pigtails in a similar was in the Kiddy Grade 2 Pilot. ***However, Ascoeur's main hairstyle was short hair, and two additional long, thin pigtail, while Tweedledee's main hairstyle is the two pigtail. *She is one of the E.S members that was seen in the original Kiddy Grade promo. *She is one of the E.S members that was seen in the original Kiddy Grade 2 pilot. *In the original Kiddy Grade 2 pilot she was seen wearing the same mission clothes as in Kiddy Grade. **However, in Kiddy Girl-And, her design was changed and so not only her mision outfit, but her hairstyle was changed as well. **She is also seen in different outfits in Kiddy Girl-And. *She is one of the characters that is seen in both the original Kiddy Grade promo and the original Kiddy Grade 2 pilot. *She is one of the characters that change their clothes from Kiddy Grade to Kiddy Girl-And. *She is one of the characters that change their hair style from Kiddy Grade to Kiddy Girl-And. *Her ability name "Strom" is German for "current". **Strom is also the word most commonly used in Germany to refer to electricity. *In Kiddy Girl-and she is seen wielding a lightning whip. *She uses her guard robot, Dodo, to enter the Virtual Sphere. *The tips of her fingers obsessionally glow a violet-pink when she uses her ability, which could indicate that her nails react to her ability in a similar way Lumiere's nails do. *She's the only E.S. Member capable of tapping into a ship/guard robot's AI system from the outside, although this was only done once. *She has a total of ... lines. **In Episode 4, she has ... lines. **In Episode 5, she has ... lines. **In Episode 6, she has ... lines. **In Episode 7, she has ... lines. **In Episode 8, she has ... lines. **In Episode 9, she has ... lines. **In Episode 10, she has ... lines. **In Episode 11, she has ... lines. **In Episode 12, she has ... lines. **In Episode 13, she has ... lines. **In Episode 14, she has ... lines. **In Episode 15, she has 22 lines. **In Episode 16, she has ... lines. **In Episode 18, she has ... lines. **In Episode 19, she has ... lines. **In Episode 20, she has ... lines. **In Episode 21, she has ... lines. **In Episode 22, she has ... lines. **In Episode 23, she has ... lines. **In Episode 24, she has ... lines. Category:Characters Category:ES Members Category:Pages that need fixing Category:GOTT Members Category:GTO members